The present invention relates to classifying financial information and, more particularly, to automated systems for generating classification suggestions for financial information.
In some cases, it is useful or necessary (e.g., as a result of legal requirements) to format documents according to a markup language. A variety of markup languages exist for annotating text to comply with such requirements. Various techniques exist for marking up text and other content in such markup languages, such as for the purpose of submitting the marked-up documents in the format required by a government agency. Some conventional systems, however, require a user to manually edit documents and insert the appropriate formatting and annotations. Although some conventional systems can generate at least some document annotations automatically, such systems are limited in their accuracy, flexibility, and ability to improve over time.